ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Nega Shenron
Nega Shenron (ネガ神龍) is a Shadow Dragon who appears in the upcoming fan fiction Dragon Ball Champions. Personality Nega Shenron's personality is a combination of Syn Shenron and Nuova Shenron. Nega Shenron is a brutal and unrelenting being. Even if the enemy is losing the fight, Nega Shenron will continue to fight the enemy relentlessly, even if the enemy is trying to escape. He will not wait for an opponent to recover from their injuries. He can become arrogant in times of complete dominance against his opponents. On the other hand, he has a sense of nobility and shows respect (and mercy, to an extent) to those he finds a worthy opponent. Overall he is a very serious being, rarely smiling and limiting his taunts to the heat of battle. Biography Like the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball GT, Nega Shenron is born of negative energy that accumulates within the Dragon Balls as they are used. In Dragon Ball Champions, the Dragon Balls are gathered and have their negative energy extracted from them. Rather then creating multiple Shadow Dragons, the extracted negative energy is used to create a single dragon: Nega Shenron. Power Being a Shadow Dragon, Nega Shenron is immensely powerful and his power can be compared to the likes of Syn Shenron, who is the strongest Shadow Dragon in Dragon Ball GT. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly with his wings. *'Energy Absorption' - Nega Shenron can absorb negative energy from the Dragon Balls should they accumulate energy. This negative energy further empowers him. *'Dark Dragon' - An energy wave attack utilized by Shadow Dragons. Nega Shenron puts both of his hands forward and creates a dark ball of ki. Nega Shenron then fires the energy sphere as a black and blue energy wave. *'Dark Bullet' - Nega Shenron brings his right hand to his left side and charges an energy sphere on the tip of his index finger. He then brings his finger coward and fires blue and black Finger Beam at the opponent. **'Dark Bullet Storm' - An enchanted version of the Dark Bullet used by Nega Shenron in his Super Form. Nega Shenron points all ten fingers at the opponent, charges up small purple energy spheres each on the tip of each finger, and then fires black and purple beams at the opponent. *'Dark Eyes-like technique' - Nega Shenron turns into darkness to prevent taking damage, and reappears in front of the enemy for a surprise attack. *'Darkness Eye Beam' - Nega Shenron uses this blue colored variation of Eye Lasers. *'Darkness Barrage' - Nega Shenron's version of Continuous Energy Bullets. Nega Shenron extends his hands with his palms open. Then he fires a multitude of energy waves at the opponent. *'Dragon Breaker' - A rush attack where Nega Shenron knees the opponent in the stomach, uppercuts them in the chin, and then knocks them up into the air with a backflip kick. He then flies up after the opponent and punches them before knocking them to the ground with a double axe-handle. *'Negative Karma Ball' - Omega Shenron's ultimate attack, Nega Shenron uses this technique as well. Nega Shenron uses the one handed version where he raises his left hand and forms an energy sphere that's roughly the size of his body. Nega Shenron's version is colored blue and black. *'Negative Buster' - Nega Shenron throws his right arm forward, and then fires a black and blue energy wave against the opponent. *'Negative Cannon' - Nega Shenron lowers his head and charges a blue energy sphere in his mouth. Then, he raises his head and fires a black and blue energy wave from his mouth at the opponent. **'Hyper Nega Cannon' - A significantly more powerful version of the Negative Cannon used in his Super Form. Super Nega Shenron charges energy in his mouth and fires it in the form of a massive dark purple and black energy wave. Forms Darkness Form The form that Nega Shenron takes upon his release from the Dragon Balls. He has the appearance of a black version of the regular Shenron, but with an energy sphere in his mouth. Base Form Nega Shenron appears as a large humanoid dragon. His skin is primarily colored black and has four, yellow, upward-pointing spikes protruding from the top of his head. His wings are black, sport yellow spikes at the joints, and have indigo colored webbing. He has five, sharp, yellow talons on his hands and feet. His neck, abdomen, elbows, and knees sport an indigo color like his wing membranes. Super Form In this form Nega Shenron gains dark blue skin with orange horns, claws, and spikes. The indigo color on his wings, neck, abdomen, elbows, and knees becomes a deep purple. His eyes gain purple sclera with yellow irises and red pupils. Trivia *Nega Shenron's name is taken from the word "nega", the abbreviation of negative. This alludes to him being born of negative energy. *Despite his name being Nega Shenron, Shenron himself does not appear in Dragon Ball Champions (a different Eternal Dragon takes his place). Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks